MQ Oneshot
by Juny23
Summary: Explaination in the story. Please R&R. Absolutey NO flames allowed.


HEY EVERYBODY! I'M BACK! For a while at least. Geez, it's been a long time since I posted anything here. Anyway, I'd like to make a little announcement. After much thought, I have decided to discontinue my first story, _The Gem of Darkness._ I know very well that there were people who faved and alerted my story. I am very sorry about this, but I have completely lost my interest of Digimon. I tried to get it back but to no avail. Plus, I felt the plot was very rushed even for just two chapters and that it wasn't well made. But I don't wanna waste what might have been a good story. Therefore, I would like to put my story up for adoption. Anyone interested can send me a message and it's all yours.

OK, back to the topic at hand. This is a one-shot I made out of an idea I had for a fanfic about Mechquest that I'm planning. Unfortunately, I scrapped it because I had a better idea that this one. But again, I didn't wanna waste it, so here it is! Tell me what you think about it but no flames please! Constructive criticism is allowed though. My new fanfic will be posted soon. I don't really know when, but it will soon. So for now, sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

The moment Xaria entered her dorm, she immediately locked its entrance in the elevator. It wasn't like she wanted to talk to anyone anyway. She sat down on her bed and stared blankly at nothing. She looked to her right and saw the picture frame on top of the side table. She stood up and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Grey at the GEARS promenade.

Xaria's vision started to blur as memories of moments she spent with him came flooding back into her mind. But what good will remembering bring? Nothing but pain, sadness. She would no longer see him greeting whenever he had the chance, or boasting his victories in Assault Mecha, or any of the things he'd usually do with her; because he was gone.

"_If only I hadn't been careless..." _she thought as her tears flowed freely on her face. _"Then none of this would have happened. The Shadowscythe wouldn't have caught me and he wouldn't have died to save me. I…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint beeping sound. A familiar beeping sound. She knew exactly where it came from. She put down the frame, wiped her tears and opened a drawer. Her back-up com-link was in it, the beeping signifying she had a message.

She unlocked it and saw it was a video message from…

"Grey…"

Xaria quickly played the message and it showed Grey, wounded and inside his mecha's damaged cockpit. She guessed it was probably made moments before he…

Xaria quickly pushed the thought away and decided to listen first.

"**Hey Xaria." **Grey said. **"I know that by the time you watch this I would have already... died."**

An loud explosion was suddenly heard, quaking the screen and erratically flashing static. Grey seemed to wait a moment before continuing with a wry smile.

**"Knowing you, you're probably blaming yourself for this. Don't. I chose to do this. You know I'd go to hell and back for the people I care about. Seeing bad things happen to them is just one of the things I never want to happen, especially when it comes to you."**

He paused for a moment, as if he gave what he wanted to say more thought. For Xaria, it felt like forever before he began to speak again.

"**To me, you're more than just someone I care about. There was something I've always felt and wanted to tell you but couldn't because I was afraid. Afraid to be rejected. Afraid to ruin our friendship. So I kept it to myself all this time. But now I see there is no other time, not for me at least. So before I completely lose my chance; Xaria, I love you." **

Time itself seemed to stop for Xaria.

"_He... loved me?_"

Those three words seemed to echo in her mind.

"**I've loved you for as long as I could remember. If only I took the chance to show you how much you mean to me, how much being with you brought joy to my life, and everything else you are for me. If only I had told you sooner then maybe our last moments together could have been better. Better than this at least." **

His regret was a clear as day. Xaria could see the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"**When the Shadowscythe captured you, I was devastated by the fact that I couldn't protect you. Not a day passed since then that I didn't think how much I wanted to find you and bring you back. And when the chance finally presented itself, I knew what I had to do."**

"**When we got you back, it felt like it was the greatest achievement I could get in my life! But fate had other plans. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them take you again! I guess you probably know the rest of what happened huh?"**

Grey took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. It was like he had weight lifted of his shoulders. He suddenly looked more at peace, grinning despite being in a warzone.

"**I know you're hurt by the decision I made. You're probably mad too! I bet calling me an idiot right now. Well, I'd rather be the biggest idiot if it means I can keep you safe."**

He then returned to a more solemn look. Xaria knew by then that he was running out of time.

"**Remember, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm actually gone. ****Whenever you seem to sense a presence beside you, that will be me, watching over you until the day comes that we can be together again. Goodbye... Xaria."**

The message ended there and for a while, there was silence. It felt like time had stood still, just for her. Xaria felt her legs buckle and soon she fell on her knees. She could already feel the fresh batch of tears flowing on her face. The overwhelming grief filled her heart. She held her com-link close to her as if her life depended on it. Through all the emotion that she felt, she could only utter four simple words,

"I loved you too."


End file.
